<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the reason comes on the common tongue of your loving me by Yavemiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659595">the reason comes on the common tongue of your loving me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavemiel/pseuds/Yavemiel'>Yavemiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavemiel/pseuds/Yavemiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is the luckiest blighter on the face of the planet.</p>
<p>Or, Henry and Alex are very, very happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the reason comes on the common tongue of your loving me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxptained/gifts">cxptained</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written in about two hours after finishing RW&amp;RB and absolutely loving it and the characters and wanting more tales of them in their brown stone getting to do domestic things and just exist and be in love.</p>
<p>Title is shamelessly stolen from Hozier's 'Moment's Silence', which I adore, and which I think fits Henry and Alex quite well.</p>
<p>This is for cxptained, without whom I definitely wouldn't have discovered this gem and written this incredibly fluffy fluff, I hope it makes you smile! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry is the luckiest blighter on the face of the planet.</p><p>He hasn’t always felt that way, the royal lifestyle not all it’s cracked up to be, but right now, sitting at his kitchen table with a beer in his hand, watching his boyfriend poke aggressively at something that’s sizzling in a pan and smelling heavenly while also talking a mile a minute about something that some one of his classmates did...yeah, Henry might just be the luckiest man on Earth.</p><p>“...and then he had the absolute fucking nerve to look up at me and go ‘Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t think it was due til Thursday’, the little shit, like Prof Mosely didn’t specifically say Tuesday about a thousand fucking times,” Alex is saying, running his free hand through his hair and making it even more tousled than usual, while continuing to stab at the wok like he’s envisioning his classmate’s face.</p><p>Henry doesn’t realise he’s smiling dopily and not saying anything until Alex gives him a weird look.</p><p>“Hey, have you been listening to a single word I’m saying?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Henry says, and then, “Oh yes, stupid classmate, Tom-”</p><p>“Tyler.”</p><p>“-Tyler, of course, he was supposed to do...something and then he, uh, didn’t.”</p><p>Alex glares at him and Henry offers up a sheepish grin in return. “Look, it’s not my fault that you’re so cute when you get annoyed, I was distracted.”</p><p>The corner of Alex’s mouth curls up, even as he tries to keep an annoyed scowl on his face. “Oh yeah? Tell me more, maybe I’ll consider forgiving you enough to let you eat some of my delicious stir fry.”</p><p>Henry abandons his beer to sidle up to where Alex is still tending to his cooking. “It’s also not my fault that you conditioned me to find you attractive when you’re mad about things. You were mad at me for like...the first four years that we knew each other, and I was hopelessly in love with you for at least half of that time, so really, you only have yourself to blame.”</p><p>He sneaks his arms around Alex’s waist and rests his chin on his shoulder, taking advantage of their perfect height difference to nuzzle in and fill his senses with nothing but Alex, feeling his heart jump to double time as Alex leans back into him, trusting Henry to take his weight, and maybe some day that will feel commonplace and not like an amazing gift that he’s been given, but today is not that day and he can feel himself melting inside with the warmth of his love for the incredible man in his arms.<br/>
<br/>
“Honestly,” he says, murmuring the words into Alex’s ear, quiet and private even though it’s just the two of them here, a binary miracle in Henry’s own kitchen, “I just...I looked at you, standing there in our kitchen, cooking dinner and complaining about class and it struck me that this is my life now, and I still can’t quite believe it, I can’t quite believe that I get to have this.”</p><p>Alex stills in his arms, quiet for once, waiting for Henry to find the words, and damn but Henry loves this man, who understands him so well and loves him because and not in spite of it.</p><p>“For so many years, I thought my path was clear, and miserable, and straight,” he says, and then as Alex snorts in amusement, “Pardon the pun. I thought I would join the army for my stint, find a nice girl who was willing to overlook my...proclivities, and produce a few heirs before fading into obscurity, maybe get to write a little once my duty was done. And then you came along and everything was confused and complicated and <em>glorious</em>.”</p><p>Alex’s breath hitches and if he doesn’t start stirring, dinner is definitely going to burn and Henry doesn’t care. “You turned my life upside down, and there isn’t a single day that goes by that I’m not grateful, love.”</p><p>“Sweetheart,” Alex breathes, his voice thick, but Henry’s not done, the words flowing out of him in a way that’s rare for him when he doesn’t have a page in front of him.</p><p>“You changed big things, of course, like coming out, and living outside the palace and finally getting to tell my grandmother where to shove it, but sometimes those things seem like they happened to a different person, because I’m just…me, and those kind of things don’t happen to me. And then I see you, standing here in this space that’s ours, that we carved out for ourselves, and we get to just be here and I’m so happy, love. You make me so happy.”</p><p>Alex drops the spoon with a clatter, twisting in Henry’s arms to face him and Henry gets the briefest glimpse of Alex’s face with a single tear streaking its way down and then Alex’s lips are pressed to his and Henry’s eyes slide shut involuntarily, opening his mouth to taste the salt of happy tears before Alex opens his mouth in return and then all he can taste is the blissful taste of Alex, a flavour that defies description and he could happily stand here forever, lost in this moment.</p><p>Of course, reality and the need for breathing intrudes eventually and they slide apart, panting and still wrapped up in each other. Henry leans down so his forehead rests against Alex’s, dropping light kisses everywhere his mouth can reach.</p><p>“So you see,” he says, “in conclusion, your honour, it is categorically not my fault that I wasn’t paying complete attention to the trials and tribulations of Tyler.”</p><p>Alex throws back his head and laughs. “Oh fuck you, I can’t believe you made me cry, I was supposed to be annoyed with you!”<br/>
Henry grins, delighted, and Alex looks back at him, laughter fading into a softer, more serious look.</p><p>“Hey,” he says. “Me too. You know that right? Being here, with you, it makes me happier than I ever thought I could be.”</p><p>“Yes, I know,” says Henry, and he feels his heart swell with the knowledge of it, that he, Henry, can make someone this happy.</p><p>And then he has to kiss Alex again, and they kiss and kiss and kiss until -</p><p>“Alex?”</p><p>“Yeah, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Your stir fry is burning.”</p><p>“Oh motherfucking shitting <em>fuck</em>!”</p><p>And Henry laughs.</p><p>
  <em>-fin-</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may come back and add some more domestic anecdotes of Henry and Alex's life in their Brooklyn brownstone, but I'm going to mark this complete for the time being. Please feel free to yell at me in the comments if you enjoyed! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>